


Pigtails

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex likes to bring out the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

Alex isn't quite sure when teasing Hank becomes less about making fun of the guy who thinks he's so smart and whose feet look like hands (although it's mostly about the first part, really; Alex is cool with people being _different_ , so long as they don't act like it makes them _better_ ) and more about teasing the Beast - or maybe, actually, when he takes a moment to think about it, he knows exactly when.

Funny, sort of. He'd never have guessed he's the kind of shallow guy who'd fall for someone just because they happen to look pretty hot. Or pretty badass, as the case may be.

"Still haven't run off to join the circus?"

Cassidy shoots him a look that asks _'are you an idiot?'_.

Alex shrugs, figuring the answer to that one should be obvious by now, even to someone like Cassidy, who - no offense, but the guy isn't exactly a rocket scientist or anything. Not like Hank.

Good thing, probably. Alex figures one of them is just about as much as he can handle.

"You just never learn, do you?" Hank growls, and the fact that it's the voice as much as the sensation of being slammed against a wall that sends a rush of blood to his groin probably says a whole lot about Alex, such as that they're all either mad or idiots around here.

"Bite me." Alex sort of almost means that. He's pretty sure he'd like it. Not sure about Hank, though, for all that the prof keeps giving him that lecture about 'giving in to your inner beast' every once in a while - which is pretty rich, coming from the guy who's still pining for the man who stole his (adopted) sister.

Hank's not quite all bark, either, but he keeps himself in check pretty well, most of the time. Makes it more fun to wind him up, although Alex can't say he's ever had to try very hard.

Other people, though, they don't get to see the Beast all that often.

Hank bares teeth at him. "In your dreams."

Alex grins back. It's the easy, stupid thing to do, so he figures he might as well. Why stop now what he's been doing all his life? _I dare you. Come on._

When Hank obliges, Alex is almost as surprised as Cassidy.

Probably a whole lot happier about it, though.

("Next time, maybe somewhere with a lot less shrieking?" he says, after, when his knees feel solid enough to stand on again.)

("You're crazy," Hank says, which isn't the same as if he'd said _'We're never doing this again'_ so Alex writes it up as a win.)


End file.
